


【凉拓】爱不疚

by Imaginaerum (Nemo137954)



Category: Initial D
Genre: F/F, 高桥凉介x藤原拓海
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemo137954/pseuds/Imaginaerum
Summary: 原作向，旧文搬运。





	【凉拓】爱不疚

“我回来了。”

藤原拓海，现役赛车手，在赛事结束并获得短暂的假期后，便一路风尘仆仆地回到了秋名。

豆腐店的招牌依然高挂在属于夏日的风中，没有丝毫的改变。藤原拓海抱着赛后收到的花束，一边打开门一边招呼道。

而藤原豆腐店的老板还是坐在电视机前，眯着眼睛、慢悠悠地给自己点了根烟：“哦，这次休假多久？”

“一个星期。”藤原拓海拎着简便的行李走进客厅，同时还小心翼翼地没让怀里那一捧美丽却脆弱的花掉下来。

侧过身看着有些手忙脚乱的儿子，身为父亲的藤原文太却没有任何要帮忙的自觉。他惬意地呼出一口烟，又把烟夹在指间遥遥地点了点儿子怀里的花束：“又是那个不知道名字的家伙送的？”

玫瑰色泽鲜红，如同有情人无法开口的话语在缓缓流淌的心血。

“应该是。”

“女孩子？”

“……都说不是了。”藤原拓海没回头，声音有些闷闷的。

“是吗。”虽然是这样说，但很显然的，藤原文太没打算继续这个话题。他看了一眼儿子上楼的背影，又将注意力转回到电视节目上。不过也没有忘记提醒重要事项，“这个星期记得去送货。”

“知道了。”

五年前Project.D远征结束，藤原拓海与高桥启介在高桥凉介的引荐下加入了不同的车队。巧合的是，两人都在一年之后正式出赛并一战成名。再加上当年Project.D双王牌强悍的战绩，这四年来，赛车界内不少人都喜欢拿这两位以天才著称的年轻赛车手作比较。

不过比起拥有耀眼外表和张扬性格的高桥启介，藤原拓海给外界的印象一直是一个安静内向的大男孩。在赛事之外，关于他的报道更是少得可怜。

平时几乎都在车队里专心练习，一有赛事就跟随队伍四处征战，到了休假便回到秋名的豆腐店。在那个秋名86奇迹般地横空出世的夏天以前，藤原拓海几乎与每一个重复单调日常的中学生没有太大区别。没有传奇色彩渲染的经历，哪怕是回到秋名，路线也只围绕着家、加油站与秋名山而已。

黎明将至，藤原拓海已经一面打呵欠一面走到停在豆腐店外的86旁。

他蹲了下来，伸出手若有所思地摸摸86的轮胎，感觉着熟悉的粗砺质地传递来的亲切与坚定。

从秋名山到关东每一支车队的主场山路，它都一直陪伴着他。

“喂，拓海。”

身后突然的声音一下子把年轻的赛车手拉回现实。围着围裙的藤原豆腐店老板在儿子坐进驾驶座后，照常将水杯递至他面前：“别洒了。”

把水杯放入杯座，藤原拓海按下手刹，86缓缓滑出停车位，随即加速驶向了被即将消失的夜幕笼罩的秋名山。

……

凌晨三点，结束一台持续了将近十个小时的大型心脏外科手术后，私立高桥医院未来的继承人、在短短五年内便扬名关东的心外科医生高桥凉介驾驶着银白色的A8L，回到位于高崎市的家。

他把车倒入车库，熄火，却并未急着离开。

打开驾驶室的阅读灯，高桥凉介拿起了副驾驶座上的一本汽车杂志开始翻阅。

说起来，这本杂志还是下午的时候带着鸣美来医院玩的弟弟留下的。每次赛事结束，女儿鸣美都会特别黏着叔叔高桥启介，这回变本加厉地直接要求去住几天，导致想趁休假好好多睡几觉的高桥启介为了能按时接送侄女上下幼稚园，而不得不放弃这一计划。

“诶，哥，藤原那家伙竟然还会接受杂志专访啊。”

回想起下午在办公室里高桥启介哗啦啦翻着杂志时说的话，同一时刻，高桥凉介也翻到了刊载专访的部分。

上方鹅黄色的灯光温和地落在专访前页里那位年轻赛车手的脸上。单独面对着镜头与记者的藤原拓海，神情总是掩盖不住几分窘迫与不自然。

但这样的藤原拓海才能让相隔时间与空间、甚至是一个世界的人，感受到他仍然和记忆中一样的鲜活真实。

光滑的纸面上，赛车手的面容被浸润在柔软恬淡的光线里，切近却又朦胧不清。

专访其实都是一些常规的问题，但因为是一直被誉为“天才赛车手”藤原拓海首次接受专访，所以倍受瞩目。

——“在藤原君的赛车道路上有没有谁对你产生了很大影响呢？”

——“我父亲和高桥凉介先生。”

——“是那位被称作‘白色彗星’，后来又组建了Project.D的高桥凉介么？”

——“是的。”

——“说到这个，大家都很想知道，藤原君在还是山路赛车手时有和高桥先生比过赛么？如果有的话是谁赢了呢？”

——“比过两次，不过我从来没觉得我赢了凉介先生。”

——……

目光在这一小段问答上停留片刻，随后高桥凉介仍是不自觉地轻笑了一声。他合上杂志，关灯，下车。

而在视线一端，白色FC正静静地停在那里，仿佛在稀薄的黑暗里呼应某种深埋的渴望般闪烁着微弱的光。

虽然他已在五年前彻底放弃了赛车，但是FC依然拥有着最好的维护和保养，松本也时不时会感叹FC就像被定格在巅峰的时光里一样。人们早已接受“白色彗星”退出赛车世界的事实，不过只有他自己知道，关于驾驶的梦想还在某处继续——

十分钟后，转子引擎低沉而动人的轰鸣在车库里响起。很快，FC开出然后直接驶入日出前的黑暗，白色的车身如同彗星，划亮了夜幕。

……

拂晓来临前的秋名山上，山风浸透了夜色的冰凉与孤独。

但没过多久，引擎高速运转席卷起的沸腾热意就从秋名山顶扩散开来，伴随着出入弯道时轮胎剧烈摩擦地面发出的尖锐声响，层层激荡，似已将风静止。

明亮的前照灯光穿过冰冷湿润的空气，紧随其后，熊猫色的AE86瞬间冲破夜留下的薄雾，准备向下一个弯道突进。

驾驶座上，藤原拓海一手握着方向盘，一手控着变速杆，目光安静地投向前方。

在秋名山驾驶86奔驰已经变成他本能的一部分，几乎不需要思考，也不需要意志每分每秒地搏斗，像是彻底的回归一般。

然而就在将要进入五连发夹弯的时候，一抹极其熟悉的白色从对面进入了藤原拓海的视野，一抹他绝对不会错认的白色！

——那是FC！高桥凉介的白色FC！

当藤原拓海反应过来发生了什么时，AE86已经进入了弯道，他顺着漂移的惯性冲出一段距离，甚至在停下车时还不知不觉地出了好一会儿神，才猛地调转车头，沿着白色FC上山的方向驶去。

在到达秋名山顶、再次确认那辆FC之前，藤原拓海都有一种坠入梦境般的感觉，血液急速流回心脏，许多的话也不断在嘴边打转。不过这一切全在他见到白色FC与FC旁的青年的那一刻消失无踪。

——曾经的山路赛车传说，“白色彗星”高桥凉介正站在FC旁，远眺着地平线，神情宁静淡漠。从单薄的夜色里吹来的山风掀动深蓝色衬衫的一角，他的身后则是即将被照亮的天幕。听到86的引擎声，他也看了过来。

与记忆中的别无二致。

“凉介先生……”藤原拓海慢慢走上前，有些犹豫地开口。

“藤原，好久不见。”高桥凉介朝他点点头，语声低缓如震动的大提琴弦，“刚才在山下时就听见86的声音了。”

藤原拓海不好意思地挠挠脸：“凉介先生怎么会突然来到秋名？”

“刚刚结束一台手术，想起有人告诉我秋名山上的日出很漂亮就过来了。藤原，有兴趣也留下来等一等么？”高桥凉介转头望向对方，他的眼睛有如子夜时分漆黑的潭水，平静幽深。

面对着来自高桥凉介的注视，藤原拓海不大自在地感觉到脸颊开始发烫，和六年前加油站简短的对话时一样，他的回答也不怎么流畅起来：“啊，嗯……当然有……”

接着他便听到一个轻微得近似错觉的笑声。通过眼角的余光，他看到高桥凉介凝望天际的侧脸，优美的唇边还有逐渐消散的笑意。于是他也同样专注地望着高桥凉介所看的方向。

地平线开始发亮，燃烧一样的火红从天边蔓延开来，风不知是何时停下的。夜色退去，远处山下的秋名变得清晰，连同那些融入了他本能的秋名山道。

藤原拓海下意识扭头看向一直沉默的高桥凉介，却不自觉出了神。

旭日仿佛是从那双 一贯冷静深沉的瞳孔中升起，一点一点地光亮起来，渐渐地，就连白色FC也流动着美丽的闪光。

那是来自混沌宇宙的深处，在极致的时刻划亮整个苍穹的白色彗星的光。

从等待日出到日出的时间其实十分短暂，但又似乎已远去了一生。

突然一道手机铃声闯入这虚幻的“一生”之中——

高桥凉介看了一眼来电显示：“喂，启……鸣美？”

而在藤原拓海这里，只能听到手机另一端传来的小女孩带着软糯鼻音的稚嫩语声，以及高桥凉介温和中又掺杂几分无奈的回答：“嗯，那今天爸爸结束了工作就去接鸣美回家。先让启介叔叔接电话，嗯？”

捕捉到关键词的那一刻，藤原拓海不由得瞪大了眼睛，高桥凉介接下来的话也只是断断续续地听到个大概而已。

“……嗯，我开了FC出来。”

“……我自己的事情我自有分寸，启介，你专心赛车就可以了。”

“鸣美麻烦你照顾了，就这样吧。”

通话结束之后沉默的河流又重新在两人之间汇流，可是比起之前的自然，现在的这份默然里却多了些难以言说的东西。

“那个……刚才的是……”藤原拓海终于按捺不住，又不知道该如何选择开口的方式。

好像是没有预料到这个问题，高桥凉介似乎惊讶了几秒，但很快便微微笑着回答：“小女鸣美，今年两岁。”

藤原拓海默默重复着这个名字，却怎样也想不通其中存在的违和感是从何而来。

“凉介先生……已经结婚了？”

“嗯，不过一年前离了。”

“……抱歉，我不应该问这么失礼的问题……”得到这个无论如何也不可能想象到的答案，藤原拓海一怔，只好别开视线、低头挠了挠脸。

高桥凉介垂眸轻笑，他的声音如同再次拂来的风：“没什么，况且婚姻里没有真心也是我的问题。”

不知道还能再说什么，藤原拓海只能够闷闷地“嗯”了一声作为回答。

倒是高桥凉介再度开口：“方才一直没有问你，藤原，这几年过得怎样？”

“嗯，还不错。”藤原拓海抬头，眼神里藏不住几分的期待与忐忑。

对于赛车，他拥有着一般赛车手罕见的纯粹与专注，一心在所热爱的赛车上追求极限与超越，少有困惑与迷茫。在藤原拓海的世界里，很少有所谓的选择，只有他自己认定的道路。不仅仅是为自己，也是为一些人。比如说，带领他远征并见证他蜕变的高桥凉介。

“是吗？”高桥凉介深黑色的眼睛凝视着他，然后走近到藤原拓海身边，像曾经Project.D每次远征结束时一样，拍了拍他的肩膀。

——“这五年来，你都做得很好，藤原。”

高桥凉介用低沉温柔的声音，这样说道。

藤原拓海不会知道往后他将用一生去铭记这样好听的声音与这一句话，正如他不会知道此时高桥凉介的眼神，是如何徘徊于自我放弃与坚定决然之间，又是如何的复杂与柔软。而这不过是深海转瞬亮起的一角，风吹过海面，依然漆黑平静。

“对了，凉介先生！”

眼看高桥凉介走回FC旁打开了车门，藤原拓海还是下意识地叫住他。

直起身望向藤原拓海，高桥凉介放轻声音问道：“藤原，还有什么事么？”

“我……”

落入高桥凉介目光的那一刻，藤原拓海却只是张了张口，发出毫无意义的音节。

那双眼睛，高桥凉介的眼睛，仿佛子夜时分漆黑的潭水，但是山风拂来，又有微小的波纹，然后在瞬间恢复了深沉与宁静。

藤原拓海说不出话。

他从来不可能像高桥凉介看懂他那样看懂高桥凉介眼底的深意，但他依然能感知到他们之间阻隔着什么。

那是一道禁咒，不可说、不可看、不可触碰的禁咒。

也许是由一句很短的话语，甚至只是由一个名字组成的禁咒。

“……谢谢你一直以来送的花，凉介先生。”

目送白色FC消失在秋名山路的尽头，那流畅的线条、美丽的白色，就像彗星最后的痕迹，可又不得不眼睁睁地看着它们消逝于天际。

藤原拓海站在原地，而高桥凉介的话还不断在耳边回响。

——“这五年来，你都做得很好，藤原。”

——“是我应该感谢你，藤原，你有一个更广阔的世界和更好的未来。”

他几乎是凭借本能向安静等候着的AE86走去，然而他无意中感觉到脸颊上有一片冰凉。原以为是清晨山顶常见的雾气和露水，但就在藤原拓海抬手想要擦去时，眼前的世界却在这几欲使人窒息的静默里彻底变得模糊。

（完）


End file.
